Yuzuki Fuwa
Yuzuki Fuwa is a student in Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School, taught by Korosensei. She is also Nagisa Shiota's cousin. Statistics *'Name': Yuzuki Fuwa *'Origin': Assassination Classroom *'Gender': Female *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': February 9 *'Classification': Human Martial Artist, Assassin-in-Training, Class 3-E Student, Kunugigaoka Junior High School Graduate *'Blood Type': B *'Height': 160 cm (5'3") *'Weight': 45 kg (99 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Purplish Black *'Hair Color': Purplish Brown *'Relatives': Unnamed Parents, Hayabusa Shiota (Grandfather), Hiromi Shiota (Aunt), Yusei Shiota (Uncle), Nagisa and Kotomi Shiota (Cousins) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': The Iron Fist *'Standard Equipment': Anti-Sensei Handgun and Knife *'Weaknesses': Drugs can prevent her from controlling her chi. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Iron Fist Punch, Lotus Whip, Dragon Touch, Surging Fist, Rising Fang, Chi Enhancement, Iron Rage, Dragon's Prey *'Voice Actor': Kana Ueda Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Yuzuki has short, purplish brown hair styled in a bob cut with straight bangs. She has and purplish black eyes and fair skin. She wears the Kunugigaoka school uniform consisting of a gray blazer with lined-black edges over a white button down long-sleeved shirt and black tie, gray mini skirt with black-lined edges, black knee high socks, and the school's issued loafers. Personality Fuwa has an imaginative and enthusiastic personality. She is a manga (comic) fan, particularly of the shōnen demographic as evidenced with her commonly referencing, mentioning, or reading Weekly Shōnen Jump and other shōnen magazines. History Power Main Skills and Equipment The Iron Fist: A Magic-type Superpower that grants Fuwa to harness mystical chi to augment her physical and mental capabilities to increased levels, most particularly her fists for enhanced punching power. *'Chi Manipulation': **'Chi Blast': **'Chi Sense': **'Chi Healing': *'Enhanced Reflexes': *'Enhanced Agility': *'Enhanced Endurance': *'Enhanced Senses': *'Empathy': *'Environmental Adaptation': *'Special Moves': **'Iron Fist Punch': Fuwa's signature technique. By channeling the chi of Shou-Lao and focusing it into her hand and wrist, Fuwa can make her fist superhumanly powerful and resistant to injury and pain. **'Lotus Whip': Fuwa hits her opponent in a whip-like fashion with one of her fists. **'Dragon's Touch': Fuwa performs a one-inch punch to the stomach that causes the opponent to stagger. **'Surging Fist': Fuwa stretches one of her palms outward to the opponent. **'Rising Fang': Fuwa attacks the opponent with a powerful flying kick. **'Iron Rage': Charged with chi energy, Fuwa dashes forward while unleashing a series of rapid-fire punches to her opponent, finishing them off with a strong dual palm thrust. **'Dragon's Prey': Once close within her opponent, Fuwa charges her chi and performs a super powerful, one-inch punch that knocks them away, dealing immense damage by focusing all her power into a single point. Expert Detective: Fuwa has shown herself to have a knack for solving mysteries. She states that it is because of her constant reading of manga that she has come to expect the strange and relate scenarios to the current situation. She has notable deduction skills and possibly possesses a good memory as she was the first person to recognize Smog. Master Martial Artist: Expert Acrobat: Manga Expert: Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Nagisa Shiota *Hiromi Shiota *Kotomi Shiota *Yusei Shiota *Hayabusa Shiota *Fuwa's Family *Blue *Koki Mimura *Kaede Kayano *Sumire Hara In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Assassin Category:Class 3-E Student Category:Kunugigaoka Junior High School Student Category:Assassination Classroom Characters